Queen
, , , , et |Influences=The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Who, Black Sabbath, Slade, Deep Purple et David Bowie |Membres=Brian May Roger Taylor (Adam Lambert) |Ex-membres=Freddie Mercury † John Deacon |Site officiel=http://queenonline.com/ |Fiche IMDb=1277102 |Fan Club= |Film(s) concerné(s)= |Série(s) concernée(s)= |Artiste ?= oui }}Queen est un groupe de rock britannique, formé en 1970 à Londres par Brian May, Roger Taylor et Freddie Mercury, tous trois issus du groupe Smile. L’année suivante, le bassiste John Deacon vient compléter la formation et Queen prend son nom définitif. Ìl s'agit du groupe britannique qui a connu le plus grand nombre de succès commerciaux ces trente dernières années, certains sites prétendent que le groupe aurait vendu plus de 300 millions de disque dans le monde, il sont également l'un des pionniers du clip vidéo ayant exploité avec succès ce mode de communication dès 1975, Queen a conservé, malgré la mort de son leader Freddie Mercury en 1991, de très nombreux admirateurs inconditionnels dans le monde entier. Histoire du groupe L’avant-Queen (1968-1971) Vers la fin des , le guitariste Brian May et le batteur Roger Taylor sont membres d’un groupe semi-professionnel dans la région de Londres, nommé Smile, avec Tim Staffell en tant que bassiste-chanteur. Freddie Mercury, qui, à cette époque, porte toujours son vrai nom, Farrokh « Freddie » Bulsara, est l’ami et camarade de chambre de Tim Staffell au Ealing Art College et suit de près la carrière du groupe. En tant que meneur et chanteur d’autres groupes universitaires, tels qu’''Ibex'' en 1969 et Sour Milk Sea en 1970, Mercury a très envie de partager ses aspirations musicales et artistiques afin que Smile puisse aller plus loin. Finalement, Tim Staffell quitte Smile pour un autre groupe, Humpy Bong, et Mercury doit pousser Brian May et Roger Taylor à continuer l’aventure. Au passage, il finit par imposer leur nouveau nom, Queen, qui remplit plusieurs critères chers à Mercury : court et donc facile à retenir, assez pompeux et irrévérencieux à la fois - queen signifiant « reine », mais également « homosexuel » en argot britannique. Le groupe procède à des essais avec plusieurs bassistes au cours de cette période, sans grand succès. Parmi les bassistes méconnus ayant auditionné et joué avec le groupe, on peut noter Mike Grose (jusqu'en ) ou encore Doug Bogie (jusqu'à l'arrivée de John Deacon en ). À l'aube d’un son unique (1971-1974) Il leur faudra attendre pour rencontrer John Deacon et commencer à répéter pour l’enregistrement de leur premier album. Au début de sa carrière, Queen est un groupe profondément influencé par de nombreuses références issues du rock progressif. Principalement, des compositions de durées assez longues, une orchestration complexe, et des paroles basées sur un monde onirique ou fantastique. Cette tendance est tout particulièrement notable dans leurs deux premiers albums. En 1973 sort donc chez EMI leur premier album, Queen, qui recevra une excellente critique de la part de Gordon Fletcher du magazine Rolling Stone. Il en dira : « leur premier album est superbe », bien qu’il ait, comme l’a fait remarquer May, été enregistré avec peu de moyens, dans des conditions difficiles et ait demandé deux ans de travail. Pour le Chicago Herald, il s’agit d’« un début au-dessus de la moyenne ». Malgré cela, l’album n’arrive pas à capter l’attention du public, puisque le single Keep Yourself Alive, composé par Brian May, se vend mal. Ce premier opus est fortement teinté de heavy metal et de rock progressif. En 1974 sort l’album Queen II, nommé ainsi en référence aux albums de Led Zeppelin dont les titres comportent alors le nom du groupe suivi d’un numéro. On y trouve quelques-unes des rares compositions du groupe faisant la part belle à la guitare acoustique. C’est à partir de ce moment que Queen commence à se constituer un public et à réussir commercialement parlant. Dans cet opus, leur style est plus abouti, ils se lancent dans une musique rock mélangeant solos psychédéliques, envolées baroques et effets flamboyants, jouant avec les chœurs et multipliant les changements de rythmes. Alors qu’ils partent en tournée aux États-Unis avec Mott the Hoople dont ils assurent la première partie, ils commencent à se faire remarquer pour leurs prestations scéniques engageantes et de bonne facture. L’album finira dans le classement des meilleures ventes au Royaume-Uni, le single sélectionné, Seven Seas of Rhye, se hissant quant à lui à la place de sa catégorie et offrant ainsi au groupe son premier réel succès. Cependant, malgré la tournée, les ventes aux États-Unis ne décollent toujours pas. Le début d’une réelle percée (1974-1976) Plus tard, la même année, le groupe enregistrera et sortira l’album Sheer Heart Attack. L’album se vend aussi bien au Royaume-Uni qu’en Europe en général et finit disque d’or aux États-Unis, donnant au groupe un avant-goût des succès à venir. On y retrouve un mélange de styles assez étonnant, allant du music hall britannique au heavy metal en passant par des ballades, du ragtime et même un peu de musique des Caraïbes. C’est à partir de cette période que Queen se dissocie du mouvement rock progressif des débuts, pour se rapprocher d’un style de musique plus aisément diffusable à la radio. Le titre Killer Queen grimpe au second rang du classement britannique, et entre finalement dans les classements américains, à la place. Il s’agit d’une intéressante composition teintée de vaudeville façon music hall, servie par le jeu de guitare de Brian May. Le second single, Now I’m Here, de facture hard rock plus classique, finira à la place en Grande-Bretagne. Pour la tournée de promotion 1974 de Sheer Heart Attack, Queen rejoue au fameux Rainbow Theater de Londres, salle que le groupe a eu l'occasion de découvrir plus tôt (en mars) la même année. Lorsque le film-concert de Led Zeppelin, The Song Remains the Same, sortira dans les salles en 1975, des extraits de ce concert de Queen seront diffusés en début de projection. Au cours de l’année 1975, Queen enregistre et sort A Night at the Opera. À l’époque, c’est l’album le plus cher jamais produit. Il comprend l’immense succès international Bohemian Rhapsody, composé par Freddie Mercury et qui demande à elle seule trois semaines de travail en studio. Ce titre sera numéro 1 pendant neuf semaines consécutives à sa sortie, puis encore cinq semaines d’affilée lorsque Mercury viendra à décéder, en 1991. En 1992, le succès du film Wayne’s World auprès du jeune public donnera un second souffle à ce morceau. Au final, ce titre finira troisième single britannique le plus vendu de tous les temps. La maison de production du groupe (il s’agit alors de Trident, label du groupe EMI) souhaitait à l’origine raccourcir le morceau pour faciliter sa diffusion radio. You’re My Best Friend, second single, une des rares compositions de John Deacon, s’offrira lui aussi un beau succès mondial. Globalement, l’album est d’une richesse et d’une diversité peu communes pour l’époque. Par exemple, sur The Prophet’s Song, long de huit minutes, le groupe joue sur les « mouvements » de son en stéréophonie et une simple phrase vocale répétée grâce à l'effet delay sur de multiples pistes donne une impression de chant choral à l’ensemble. Énorme succès dans leur pays d’origine, l’album offrira à Queen un triple disque de platine aux États-Unis. À la même époque, leur manager, Jim Beach, négocie la rupture du contrat liant Queen au label Trident et quitte la direction commerciale du groupe. Parmi les options proposées à Queen, on peut noter la proposition faite par Peter Grant, manager de Led Zeppelin. Cependant, ce dernier souhaite les signer sur la propre maison de disques de ce groupe, ce que Queen ne peut accepter. Ainsi, ils finiront par contacter John Reid, qui s’occupe entre autres d’Elton John. En 1976, le groupe retourne en studio pour enregistrer ce qui sera souvent perçu comme le pendant du précédent album, A Night at the Opera. Intitulé A Day at the Races, titre lui aussi emprunté à un film des Marx Brothers, il reprend une couverture assez similaire à son prédécesseur, avec une légère variation du logo, cette fois-ci sur un fond noir. Quoique très bien reçu, tant par les critiques que par les inconditionnels du groupe, l’album peine à égaler A Night at the Opera et se vend moins bien. Le titre phare de l’album, Somebody to Love, s’inspire du gospel et Mercury, May et Taylor multiplient leurs prises de voix en studio afin d’en faire un chœur de cent « personnes ». Ce titre prendra la place des classements aux États-Unis et la seconde place au Royaume-Uni. Cette même année, Queen donne un fameux concert gratuit à Hyde Park, Londres. L’auditoire sera officiellement estimé à 150 000 personnes, bien que plusieurs sources avancent un chiffre proche des 180 000. Plus généralement, la fourchette oscille entre 150 000 et 200 000. En comparaison, le concert du Live 8 2005 donné à Londres, qui a rassemblé certains des plus grands artistes de ces dernières décennies (au nombre desquels The Who, U2, Madonna, Coldplay, Elton John et Robbie Williams) et a vu se réunir pour l’occasion le groupe Pink Floyd, a attiré une audience estimée à 150 000 personnes. Continuité dans le succès (1977-1979) En 1977 sort News of the World. Bien qu’assez durement critiqué à son arrivée dans les bacs, l’album gagnera son public avec le temps et finira par être considéré comme un incontournable du style hard rock de la fin des . Deux nouveaux succès en seront tout de même issus, qui deviendront par la suite des hymnes sportifs dans le monde entier : We will rock you de Brian May et We are the Champions de Freddie Mercury. Les deux titres finiront n°4 aux États-Unis. C’est d’autre part avec cet album que la France va finalement s’intéresser au groupe. Roger Taylor sort cette année-là son premier travail en solo, sous la forme d’un single. La face A est une reprise du groupe The Parliaments, I Wanna Testify, tandis que la face B est une composition originale de Taylor, Turn On the TV. S’ensuit la sortie, en 1978, de l’album Jazz, incluant les désormais classiques Fat Bottomed Girls, Bicycle Race (qui seront tous deux sortis sur le même 45 tours) et Don't Stop Me Now. Bien qu’étant incontestablement un succès commercial, Jazz est assez critiqué, entre autres à cause de la multiplicité des styles musicaux abordés. Ironiquement, le magazine Rolling Stone sortira cette pique : « Queen n’a pas assez d’imagination pour jouer du jazz. En l’occurrence, ils n’ont pas non plus l’imagination nécessaire pour jouer du rock & roll ». La pochette de l'album s’inspire d’une peinture alors visible sur le mur de Berlin. Parmi les morceaux de cet album, on peut noter Mustapha, performance vocale d’inspiration arabisante signée Mercury. D'ailleurs, il ne chante pas dans une langue existante, certains ayant pensé reconnaître du persan ou de l’arabe, mais improvise des sonorités aux consonances orientales. Nouvelles sonorités, apparition des synthétiseurs (1980-1982) Queen attaque les avec l’album à succès The Game, qui s’avèrera être leur opus le mieux vendu en dehors des compilations Greatest Hits. Ce sera également leur plus gros succès aux États-Unis, avant un déclin sensible des ventes dans ce pays. Utilisant pour la première fois des synthétiseurs, le groupe bouleverse sa propre tradition. En effet jusqu’ici les albums arboraient, non sans fierté, la mention « No synthesizers were used on this record », soit en français : « aucun synthétiseur n’a été utilisé sur cet album ». On retrouve sur The Game les tubes Crazy Little Thing Called Love et Another One Bites the Dust, succès planétaire composé par Deacon. Le premier de ces deux morceaux est une percée clin-d’œil dans le monde du rockabilly, Mercury allant jusqu’à prendre une guitare folk tant en studio que sur scène. Pour sa part, Brian May délaisse très provisoirement sa célèbre guitare, la Red Special. Il utilise exceptionnellement une Fender Telecaster, empruntée à Roger Taylor et un amplificateur Mesa Boogie. Là aussi, c’est un changement, May étant d’habitude fidèle à son (ou plutôt ses) Vox AC 30. Pendant plusieurs années, une rumeur populaire a voulu que ce soit Michael Jackson qui, le premier, leur ait glissé que Another One Bites the Dust ferait un excellent single. Ce dernier morceau, certifié quatre fois disque de platine aux États-Unis et resté numéro un des ventes dans ce pays pendant quatre semaines consécutives, aura aussi été le seul à apparaître simultanément en tête des classements rock, dance et R&B du magazine Billboard. En parallèle sort également leur premier Greatest Hits, compilation composée de leurs chansons les plus populaires de la période 1974-1980. L’album restera longtemps numéro un des ventes en Angleterre, et conservera une place dans les classements pendant un peu moins de dix ans. C'est l'album qui s'est le mieux vendu de l'histoire de l'industrie musicale dans ce pays, jusqu'au moins début 2007. Toujours en 1980, Queen signe et sort en album la bande originale du film Flash Gordon, qui porte pour titre complet : Flash Gordon (Original Soundtrack Music by Queen). L’album se vend assez mal, se hissant tout de même péniblement au rang au Royaume-Uni, mais sert néanmoins de démonstration technique au groupe dans un nouveau domaine. Roger Taylor, de son côté, sort son premier album solo, intitulé Fun in Space. En remplissant, en 1981, les stades brésiliens de Rio de Janeiro et São Paulo, le groupe conquiert le cœur des Sud-Américains. Il est d’ailleurs le premier groupe majeur à jouer dans cette partie du monde et, au Morumbi Stadium de São Paulo, il décroche un record mondial d’affluence sur une seule soirée avec une audience estimée à 130 000 spectateurs le premier soir. Queen est également le premier groupe d’envergure internationale à tourner au Mexique. Pour clore l'année 1981, Queen collabore, pour la première fois, avec un artiste extérieur au groupe, en la personne de David Bowie, pour le 45 tours Under Pressure. L’affaire est issue d’un hasard complet, Bowie visitant alors les studios de Montreux (Suisse) dans lesquels Queen procède à l’enregistrement de leur prochain album, Hot Space. Si le groupe s’enthousiasme tout de suite pour le projet et son résultat, Bowie, pour sa part, attendra des années avant d’ajouter ce morceau à son répertoire en concert. À sa sortie, le titre monte à la première place des ventes en Grande-Bretagne. En 1990, Vanilla Ice en reprendra d’ailleurs la ligne de basse pour son célèbre Ice Ice Baby, ouvrant la voie à un procès pour plagiat, gagné par les plaignants. Récemment, The Used et My Chemical Romance ont réenregistré Under Pressure afin de lever des fonds en faveur des victimes de l’ouragan Katrina. Inspirés par le succès international du morceau Another One Bites the Dust, Queen décide que leur prochain album devrait logiquement se tourner vers les musiques disco et funk. Le résultat sera Hot Space, en 1982. Pour les fidèles du hard rock et inconditionnels du groupe, c’est une déception puisqu’un seul des onze titres est orienté rock. Le groupe se lance dans une tournée des États-Unis. Les résultats étant très décevants, le groupe décide de cesser de tourner dans ce pays, où leur succès s’est étiolé. Cependant, ils apparaîtront une seule et unique fois à la télévision américaine pour la première émission de la huitième saison du célèbre Saturday Night Live. Queen quitte également Elektra Records, leur compagnie pour les États-Unis, le Canada, le Japon, l’Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande, et signe avec EMI/Capitol Records pour assurer leurs ventes au niveau mondial. Retour au rock (1983-1989) Après avoir travaillé sans relâche pendant plus de dix ans, sur scène ou en studio, Queen décide de ne pas assurer de tournée pour l’année 1983. Pendant cette parenthèse, le groupe enregistre l’album The Works et plusieurs membres du groupe lancent des projets annexes, causant d’incessantes rumeurs de séparation qui perdureront pendant tout le reste de leur carrière. May sort le mini-album Star Fleet Project, auquel collabore, entre autres, Eddie Van Halen. À la sortie de The Works, Queen établit un pont entre rock et pop grâce à des titres comme Radio Ga Ga, I Want to Break Free (qui sera utilisé comme hymne par le mouvement démocratique brésilien tout d’abord, puis comme musique publicitaire par la compagnie Coca-Cola), et les tubes hard rock Hammer to Fall et Tear it Up, taillés pour les concerts. Malgré ces qualités, l’album se vendra à nouveau très moyennement aux États-Unis. Jusqu’à I Want It All en 1989, qui se hissera au rang du United States Mainstream Rock chart, Radio Ga Ga sera le dernier titre de Queen à faire une entrée correcte dans un classement américain. Le clip du morceau I Want to Break Free est une parodie d’une série télévisée britannique célèbre, intitulée Coronation Street. Cependant, comme les membres du groupe y apparaissent travestis, le public n’a pas vraiment saisi la référence, sans doute influencé par la réputation sulfureuse de Mercury. Fin 1984, Queen s’embarque pour une série de dates au Bophuthatswana en Afrique du Sud, dans la ville de Sun City. À leur retour en Angleterre, ils sont le sujet de virulentes critiques, ayant joué dans ce pays aux pires heures de l’apartheid. Ils rétorqueront qu’ils n’ont fait que jouer de la musique à qui voulait bien l’entendre, et qu’en plus, le public de ces soirées était « intégré ». Suite à cette polémique et aux sanctions prises à leur encontre, ils reconnaîtront plus tard que cette tournée était une erreur de leur part. 1985 s’ouvre par deux apparitions au festival Rock in Rio. À deux heures du matin, le 12 janvier, Queen ouvre l’événement en jouant devant 325 000 personnes, établissant ainsi un nouveau record. Ils rejouent le 19 janvier pour clore le festival et remplissent à nouveau les 325 000 places disponibles. Au Live Aid, qui se tient à Wembley le , les qualités de Queen en tant que groupe taillé pour la démesure explosent. Aux yeux des critiques comme des fans, Mercury s’approprie le spectacle, jouant quelques-uns des meilleurs morceaux du répertoire et captivant l’auditoire par son talent musical et scénique. Ragaillardis par ce succès, qui d’ailleurs fait à nouveau exploser les ventes de disques, Queen décide de mettre un nouveau single sur le marché, intitulé One Vision. Il s’agit d’un morceau rapide et axé sur le jeu de guitare qui sera, fait encore inhabituel à l’époque, mis au crédit des quatre membres du groupe. Il sera par ailleurs utilisé dans le film Aigle de Fer. Cette même année 1985, Freddie Mercury sort son premier album solo, Mr. Bad Guy. Début 1986, Queen enregistre l’album A Kind of Magic, contenant plusieurs titres destinés au film Highlander sorti la même année, ainsi que d’autres morceaux inspirés par le film, à défaut d’être retenus pour la B.O. L’album est un grand succès, ainsi que la déclinaison de singles : A Kind of Magic, Friends Will Be Friends, Who Wants to Live Forever et enfin Princes of the Universe. Plus tard cette même année, Queen se lance dans une tournée à guichets fermés, le Magic Tour, afin de promouvoir l’album. Le point d’orgue en sera un concert sur deux soirées au stade de Wembley, qui sortira sur de multiples supports (album, VHS et plus tard DVD) sous le nom de Queen Live At Wembley Stadium et est considéré comme l’ultime témoignage des performances live du groupe. Suite à ce succès, ils tentent de réserver le stade un troisième soir afin de satisfaire ceux qui n’ont pas pu obtenir de place, mais un autre événement est déjà prévu ce jour-là. Ils se rabattent donc sur le parc de Knebworth. Les billets se vendent tous en deux heures, et 125 000 personnes se pressent pour voir ce qui sera l’ultime concert de Queen dans sa formation originelle. Au final, le Magic Tour reste leur plus importante tournée, jouée devant un total estimé à un million de spectateurs. Rien qu’au Royaume-Uni, on dénombre 400 000 personnes, le record de l’époque pour une tournée. Après avoir travaillé sur plusieurs projets personnels courant 1988, dont le fameux Barcelona de Mercury en duo avec Montserrat Caballé, Queen sort l’album The Miracle en 1989. De la même veine que A Kind of Magic, le groupe y développe un son pop-rock raffiné, accompagné de quelques titres plus lourds, et donne naissance aux succès européens I Want It All, Breakthru, The Invisible Man, Scandal et The Miracle. Queen annonce que l’album ne sera pas suivi d’une tournée. Mercury déclare qu’il est personnellement responsable de ce choix, souhaitant simplement rompre le cycle album-tournée établi jusqu’ici. Les rumeurs de séparation réapparaissent, certains spéculant sur d’éventuels problèmes de santé pour Mercury. The Miracle constitue également un changement d’orientation dans la philosophie d’écriture musicale de Queen. Depuis les débuts du groupe, presque tous les morceaux sont écrits et signés par l'auteur des paroles seul, les autres membres ajoutant le minimum de créativité personnelle, aidant ainsi l’auteur à concrétiser sa vision. Dorénavant, l’écriture devient réellement collective et, bien que l’on puisse dire que les idées de départ aient pour origine un membre du groupe en particulier, c’est Queen dans son ensemble qui est crédité comme auteur des morceaux. Mort de Freddie Mercury et derniers albums (1990-1997) C'est à Montreux que le dernier album de Queen sera écrit et produit juste avant la mort de Freddie Mercury. Se propageant dès la fin des dans la presse à scandale, la rumeur veut que Freddie Mercury soit atteint du sida. Bien que les soupçons soient fondés, Mercury dément régulièrement. Néanmoins, le groupe décide de continuer à produire des albums en gardant le secret. En , le groupe signe un nouveau contrat avec Hollywood Records (filiale de Disney) pour les États-Unis, celui avec Capitol Records arrivant à son terme et EMI conservant le sien pour le reste du monde. Le nouveau contrat américain a provoqué une petite révolution dans l'industrie du disque car le label Hollywood Records n'a été créé qu'en 1989 et en dehors de son affiliation avec le groupe de loisirs Disney, il est loin d'être considéré comme un major du disque, le label ne produisait que des jeunes artistes. Le label profite alors de cet ajout à son catalogue pour rééditer l'album Greatest Hits. L’ère s’ouvre avec The Miracle et se poursuivra, en 1991, avec Innuendo. Bien que sa santé se détériore, Mercury poursuit courageusement sa contribution artistique, travaillant avec une réelle ferveur. Au nombre des meilleurs morceaux présents sur l’album, on peut évoquer le titre éponyme, Innuendo, le décalé I’m Going Slightly Mad et les hymnes désormais classiques, The Show Must Go On et These Are the Days of Our Lives. Le , Mercury, dans un communiqué préparé sur son lit de mort, admet finalement qu’il souffre du SIDA. Dans les 24 heures suivantes, il décède, à l’âge de 45 ans. Ses funérailles seront privées, respectant en cela les préceptes de la religion de sa famille, le zoroastrisme. Le , le public se réunit en mémoire de Mercury pour le concert du Freddie Mercury Tribute, donné au stade de Wembley. Des dizaines d’icônes de l’époque, au nombre desquelles Robert Plant, Annie Lennox, Guns N’ Roses, Extreme, Roger Daltrey, Def Leppard, Elton John, George Michael, David Bowie, Metallica et Liza Minnelli interprètent, avec les membres restants de Queen, une sélection de titres du groupe. Énorme succès, le concert sera suivi par des dizaines de millions de téléspectateurs de par le monde. Il figure au Livre Guinness des Records comme « le plus grand concert de rock à but caritatif » et a permis de récolter 19 960 000 £ de dons destinés à la lutte contre le SIDA. Toujours en 1992, la popularité de Queen remonte en flèche aux États-Unis suite à la sortie du film Wayne’s World, dans lequel est reprise la célèbre Bohemian Rhapsody qui se hisse au second rang des classements et y demeure pendant cinq semaines. Queen ne s’est jamais réellement séparé, bien que leur dernier album constitué d’inédits originaux, Made in Heaven, arrive dans les bacs quatre ans après le décès de leur chanteur (soit en 1995). Il est constitué de sessions de chant enregistrées en 1991 et d’ébauches mises de côté lors des enregistrements précédents. En outre, du matériel retravaillé issu de l’album solo de Mercury Mr. Bad Guy et un morceau déjà sorti dans le cadre du projet annexe de Taylor, The Cross, y sont ajoutés. Depuis lors, May et Taylor se sont souvent investis dans des projets visant à lever des fonds pour la lutte contre le SIDA. Deacon, pour sa part, reviendra travailler une ultime fois avec ses deux comparses en 1997 pour enregistrer le single No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young). C’est la dernière chanson composée par le groupe et elle sera incluse en titre bonus sur la compilation Queen Rocks, plus tard la même année. L’héritage musical de Queen de nos jours Bien qu’ayant été rejeté par les critiques à leurs débuts, surtout aux États-Unis, Queen a fini par être plus récemment reconnu pour d’importantes contributions à plusieurs styles de musiques, comme l'arena rock, le heavy metal et le rock progressif ou encore le glam rock et la pop rock, entre autres. De fait, le groupe a très souvent été cité en référence par d’autres acteurs de la scène musicale. Queen a composé des musiques tirant leur inspiration de genres très variés tout en adoptant une attitude malicieuse et un ton irrévérencieux. Tout autant que leurs musiques, la liste de groupes et artistes qui ont dit tirer certaines influences ou inspiration de Queen (ou d’un des membres) est très variée et s’étend sur bien des pays ou générations. Au nombre de ceux-ci, on peut noter Ben Folds Five, The Darkness, Def Leppard, Extreme, Guns N’ Roses, Kansas, Metallica, Michael Jackson, Muse, Mika, Nirvana, The Smashing Pumpkins, Styx, Sweet, My Chemical Romance etc. Michael Jackson, proche de Mercury au début des années 1980, a cité l’album Hot Space comme une influence majeure dans le processus de création de son célèbre Thriller de 1982. Originellement, Mercury était d’ailleurs censé y faire une apparition. Stone Cold Crazy, tiré de l’album de 1974 Sheer Heart Attack est souvent présenté comme précurseur du sous-genre thrash metal (ou speed metal). Metallica a enregistré une reprise de ce morceau, qui parut sur l’album Rubaiyat - Electra’s 40th Anniversary en 1990, et leur valut un Grammy Award en 1991. Montserrat Caballé, la célèbre cantatrice, a expliqué à plusieurs reprises comment la musique de Queen — et, dans une moindre mesure, des membres du groupe, constituait une excellente introduction au rock pour les amateurs d’opéra et réciproquement. en:Queen